gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man Evo
Mega Man Evo is a 3D action/adventure game developed and published by Capcom. It is a new series in the Mega Man games. It is supposedly supposed to be gritty, and more hardcore than the original series it's based on. Story The story is that Dr. Albert Wily, Dr. Thomas Light's colleague, has gone rogue, and stolen 8 powerful robots they created, and reprogrammed them to help him conquer the world. Dr. Light is panicked by this, but then comes across an old plan he had for an android named......Megaman. Dr. Light builds this robot quickly, and Megaman comes to life. He is given his Mega armour and sets out to save the world. He fights each robot master one at a time, and someone else in between robot masters occasionally. In the end, he reaches Wily Castle, and with a little help, defeats Dr. Wily, but not before he escapes. In the end, the Robot Masters are re-reprogrammed to do what they were designed to: help society. Gameplay This game plays mostly like a 3rd person, cover based shooter (If you don't like it, you can play the original games) with some changes every now and again. The Robot masters require different strategy than its 2D counterpart. The game also features brief 2D 8-bit segments in Time Man's stage, and controlling vehicles sometimes. Characters Megaman - Megaman, or Mega, or Rock, is an android made by Dr. Light to save humanity from Dr. Wily. Rock's primary weapons are the Mega Buster, and the Mega Blade, both of which have unlimited ammunition. He wears blue armour with a visor over his face, and his armour changes colour depending on whose power he's using. Also, he can take the powers of his enemies. He is brave, determined, and somewhat cocky. Roll - Megaman's sister, Roll appears younger, but is older technically. Roll normally wears a cute red dress, but will don a pink coat of armour if necessary. Her design was to be Dr. Light's housemaid (...) and she does her job diligantly. Rush - A robot dog who is Megaman and Roll's pet. Rush also has the ability to transform into various vehicles and gadgets to help Mega on his quest. Rush is coloured red, and has a fondness for screws, which are often used as his treats. Beat - A blue robot bird, who carrys Mega upward, usually if he falls down a pit. Beat hates heavy cargo, and often tells Rock he needs to put off a few pounds. (Even though he can't since he's a robot) Dr. Light - Dr. Thomas Light is a brilliant scientist who created many robot masters that try to kill Megaman, but he built them to help society. Wily reprogrammed them for combat. Anyways, Dr. Light has a bushy white beard, and hairdo, and usually wears a labcoat. Dr. Wily - Dr. Albert Wily is a scientist who worked with Dr. Light to create the robot masters, but he then turned them evil. Wily wishes to use these robots to conquer the earth, but Megaman wishes to stop him. Wily has a German accent, and uses Rogaine atop his head. Break Man- A myterious 'bot apparently made by Wily to destroy Mega. Break Man wears what appears to be a red motorcycle helmet on his head with the visor down. He also has a shield he uses to defend himself, and a Break Buster weapon. H ealso always wears a scarf for some reason. Zero - A robot made by Wily to help him rule the Earth (yeah he didn't appear until X in the original series but this is my game so SHUT UP) Zero wears red, white, and green armour, has very long blonde hair that looks like a cape, and wields the Z-Saber, s laser sword, as well as the Zero Buster. He is on shaky ground with loyalty to his creator. Belle - Belle is a bot created by Wily to help him conquer the world. Belle has ebony skin, long black hair, and wears orange armour. She has 2 laser blades she can form over her hands to attack her foes, and has the Belle Buster. Belle was loyal to her master up until she met Rock, where she tried to stop him, but failed. When he did not destroy her, she began to question where he stood. She joined the good guys at the end. Cut Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Cut Man was originally a timber felling bot before being hijacked. Cut Man is red mostly with a pair of large scissors on his head, and on his wrists. His weapon is the Rolling Cutter, where he tosses the scissors on his head at you. He often considers himself to be sharp and cunning, and takes pride in his power. Guts Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Guts Man was originally used for wilderness reclamation before being hijacked. Guts man is really big, and can lift over 2 tons. His weapon is the Super Arm, where he, or you, uses his strength to lift large objects and throw it at the enemy, he is very happy with his power, and is actually quite caring when he's in his normal state. Fire Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Fire Man was used to melt garbage at a waste treatment plant before he was hijacked. Fire man is red with a flaming head, and flamethrowers where his hands should be. His weapon is the Fire Storm, which causes him to be engulfed in a column of flames and, said flames can be shot. He's a real hothead (lol) and is angered easily. Ice Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Ice Man was created to perform tasks in sub-zero tempuratures before being hijacked. Ice Man looks like and eskimo at first glance, but looking closer reveals his robotic features. His weapon is the Ice Slasher, which is a razor-sharp ice projectile fired at the enemy that freezes them to over 200 degrees below zero. He's a show-off that thinks he's the coolest (Get it?) Elec Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Elec Man was made to control the voltage of power plants before he was hijacked. Elec Man is really yellow, and has a flashy set of armour. His weapon is the Thunder Beam, a devastating blast of electricity that is very powerful. He's responsible, and really likes his weapon. Bomb Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Bomb Man was made as a demolition robot before being hijacked. Bomb Man is big, and rotund, with an iron mohawk. His weapon is the Power Bomb, a bomb thrown at you to.....blow up. He is daring, and fairly brash, and dumb. Oil Man - One of the Robot Masters created by Dr. Light, he was reprogrammed by Wily to help him. Oil Man was made for a gas station before being hijacked. He is black, has a drop of oil on his stomach, and has a red scarf cover his face. His weapon is the Oil Slider, which shoots a blob of oil, which damages enemies, and can be ridden like a snowboard. He loves oil and thinks it's the answer to everything. Time Man - Time Man was actually created by Dr. Wily himself as a prototype in his spare time. Dr. Light was looking for a place Time man could belong. He is purple, has a clock on his stomach, and alarm clock bells on his head. Time Man's weapon is the Time Slow, which slows down time for everyone else but you for a brief period of time. He's very uptight and cares much about the time. Credits Everything here belongs to Capcom except Belle, she's my character. Category:Mega Man Category:Video Games Category:Games